


The Breaking of Beth Greene

by OzarkGirl



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzarkGirl/pseuds/OzarkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after Beth has been taken and it follows both Beth and Daryl as they learn to cope with the curves life has thrown at them. While Beth fights for her freedom and sanity, Daryl must decide if he wants to stay the man he had become, or go back to who he was in order to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be very dark, I believe that the story arc with the Marauders could have been extended greatly and thanks to FanFics, I am doing just that. This story starts right after Beth has been taken and will follow Daryl and Beth. I have planned this story out from beginning to end and expect it to be twelve chapters, however it may turn into more. Chapters will alternate between Beth and Daryl as they are the focus of this story. Fair warning, later chapters will contain mentions of rape however I will not write any detailed scene like that. There will also be mentions of torture and abuse, if any of what I’ve mentioned bothers you, you can chose to stop reading now. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter One**

     Beth didn't know how long they’d been driving, she had drifted in and out of consciousness, unable to get a sense of time. She checked herself over, her head was killing her and she couldn’t remember much before waking to find herself in the darkness of a trunk. The blond thought of Daryl who was back at the funeral home and prayed that he was safe, she knew it would take more than a house full of walkers to take him down. Bouncing around the trunk as they hit a bump, she heard the change of tires going from the smooth asphalt, to a gravel road. Knowing that they were nearing their final destination, Beth began groping around her for any object she could use as a potential weapon, unfortunately for her, it was clear.

     Her heart sped up at the sound of the car door opening before slamming shut, somebody was approaching and she tensed, ready to fight. As the back hood creaked open no light entered meaning it was still dark and she wouldn’t have to worry about her eyes adjusting. Sitting up quickly and lunged at her captor, it was a pitiful attempt. She had missed him and was left hanging half way out of the trunk leaving herself open for attack. She swore under her breath, immediately attempting to scuttle back into the trunk. If she were in the trunk her attacker would only be able to come at her from the front and she’d be able to see it coming and react better. At least that’s what she told herself.

“Hey now, don’ worry. You’re safe now, I gotcha.”

     The voice was that of an older man and as Beth looked at him she noticed he was wearing a white clerical caller with a dingy collared shirt that at one point might have been black, something that a priest would wear, it did nothing to sooth her nerves however. He was a black man who appeared to be in is late thirties, he looked tired and worn down. She didn't see any weapons on him, but that didn't mean he couldn't have something hidden on his body. She cursed that she didn't have her knife on her, she would have been able to put up a fight and maybe find her way back to Daryl. They had gotten too comfortable at the funeral parlor, both of them had let their guard down and it had cost them both dearly, Beth had been taken and for all she knew Daryl had fallen while giving her a chance to escape.

“I was safe where I was at.” Beth told him, carefully tracking his movements. “Let me go, I need to find my group.”

“Your group? Did that man take you from them?” He still hadn't made a move for her and was carefully taking in her appearance.

“He was part of my group…we got separated…we were going to find them.” She didn't feel any harm in telling him the truth, hopefully he’d question her about joining them since he looked to be alone. “You know, we could go back for Daryl…and when we find our group…you could join us. There’s safety in numbers, you’d be protected.”

“God bless you child, but the word of God is the only protection I need. Now come inside and I’ll get you something to eat.”

     She watched as he took a step back to allow her more than enough space to climb out of the trunk and onto the stony ground, if she really wanted to, he’d given her enough room to make a run for it. As she climbed out of the car she was tempted to bolt, until she put pressure onto her injured leg, if he wanted to stop her, he would have no trouble catching her. Not knowing what kind of person she was dealing with yet, Beth allowed him to lead her up the steps of a boarded up church. The quietness bothered her, no birds could be heard and the only sound was of their footsteps, opening the door he motioned for her to go in. She was reluctant to give him her back and step into the dark building but she had no other viable options.

     It was like stepping into a furnace, the air in the church was thick and stuffy, it seemed as if no air was allowed to enter. The smell was something else altogether, there was the faint scent of mold which was overpowered by the presence of body odor, it made her want to gag. There apparently were some benefits to camping outside instead of locking yourself up in a building for so long. He guided her to the back and led her into a small back room where there was a bed and tiny kitchenette area.

“The water doesn’t run inside, but there’s a spigot around back that gives us well water. I don’t need to tell you the stove and everything doesn’t work either.”

“Us? Are there others?” Beth knew she hadn’t seen anyone else walking inside but maybe they were out on a run, the idea made her panic, it would be harder to get away if there was more than one.

“It’s just you and me…us.” A shiver ran up her spine, she didn’t like how he said that. “Would you like for me to make you some tea? I’ve got a can of chicken we can share, it’s a little past its expiration date but I don’t think it’ll hurt us any.”

     Beams of light made their way through the boards that covered the windows as the sun rose to bring forth a new day. She watched him in the cramped room as he opened cabinets pulling out cups and rifled through draws for silverware, she watched him like a hawk, every movement caught by her eye. He turned to her with a smile before handing her a cup with what she assumed was the tea before holding out an opened can with what appeared to be chicken breast. It really didn’t look appetizing, but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“Now remember, we’re supposed to share the food.” He reminded her, moving to sit on the bed behind her. She shifted uncomfortably, she didn’t want to join him on the bed, but she was too awkward standing holding a can in one hand and cup in the other.

“I’m not going to hurt you, please, sit.”

     He motioned for her to join him and she slowly lowered herself to sit. Placing the can of meat to balance on her knee she dipped her fingers and pulled up a chunk but before she could take a bite he grabbed her wrist. Her eyes shot up to his and she could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears, she was panicking.

“We must give thanks before we eat.” She nodded numbly while he led them in prayer.

“For food in a world where many walk in hunger, for faith in a world where many walk in fear, for friends in a world where many walk alone, we give you thanks, O Lord.”

“Amen.”  His words hit her heart as she thought of everyone from the prison, alone, facing the world alone; she vowed silently that she would do everything in her power to make it back to them all. They would be a family again.

“I want to thank you…for the food and drink…who are you?” Beth asked taking her bite of chicken. It didn’t taste rancid but it wasn’t any good either.

“I’m Father Gabriel, and this is my Church.” He swept his arm as if presenting something grand to her instead of the stained structure.

“I’m Beth…How long have you been here?” Passing the can to the older man, she took a sip of cold tea and grimaced. It was bitter, not what she remembered tea tasking like, it was supposed to be so sweet it caused jokes of asking for tea to go with your cup of sugar. Swallowing it down she waited.

“Since the start. I’ve was here when the reports first started about the dead rising again. I’ve always lived in this back room though, so that I was able to offer my serves at all hours to members of my congregation.” He shoveled a bite into his mouth and chewed.

“Where is your congregation? How long have you been alone?” If he had been there for them she assumed at least one or two should still be with him, it was hard to believe he’d been alone for over two years.

“They’re gone. I’ve been on my own from the start.” That worried her. She was positive a few members of the church would have come to seek sanctuary in the dark hour; she knew Patricia had begged Otis to take her but he chose to go to their farm instead.

“How do you know they’re gone then? Maybe some of them are out there, have you looked for them?” She held onto the hope that maybe he hadn’t had anything to do with his followers not being there.

“No, they’re all gone. Beth…I did something I’m not proud of…and because of it, I lost my way…but God has spoken to me…he’s given me the task of rebuilding my flock…that’s why you’re here. I knew when I saw you, you radiated goodness and light…but that man you were with. He was no good! He was going to taint your soul and you’d be lost…I could let that happen…you understand that right?”

     Beth dropped her cup and it shattered on the floorboards, she felt ice in her veins and her body was going numb. She was shocked at what she was hearing, had he been responsible for the death of his parishioners? He took hold of her forearms and he stared into her face as he continued his rant.

“I knew what I had to do…there are so many evil people in this world now, it was hard to tell the good ones apart. So I went to the morgue and set up a test of sorts…but everyone who went through was no good…I could tell, I could see that they were no good, their souls were already damned even if they didn’t know it. So I’d let lose the damned to purge the evil from the house and it would start again.”

     She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, how many other people had gone through there, looking for shelter, just trying to survive and this man decided to play judge and executioner on them. Daryl could be dead because Father Gabriel thought he didn’t look like a decent man, if only he knew, Daryl was the best out of all of them, even her.

“I have to go. You need to let me go.” Beth got up and stood on shaky legs, she was in shock, shaking like a leaf and she couldn’t do a thing to stop it. Her survival instinct was screaming at her to get away.

“I can’t let you go. God has sent you to me, He no longer wants me to suffer alone and has chosen you to free me from my solitude.” He stood and brought her to his chest holding her too tightly to him.

     Beth couldn't breathe, it was too much. She was trapped with no way out, she struggled to get out of his grasp but he held firm shushing her and planting what she assumed where supposed to be soothing kisses atop her head. She was light headed, her world was spinning and she was powerless to do anything to stop it, when her knees crumbled beneath her, she welcomed the darkness with open arms.

     When she finally regained consciousness it was pitch black, night had come letting her know she’d been out for the whole day. She felt the warmth of a body pressed to her side and stiffened, she knew as much as she wished it, it wasn't Daryl lending her his warmth, it was Father Gabriel. As quiet as she could, she crawled out of bed and took a step towards the door. The loud sound of chain being dragged across the floor shattered the silence and she froze, he had shackled her taking away her freedom and any hope of escape.

“Beth, come back to bed. You’re not well and you need your rest.” His voice sounded genuinely concerned for her well-being and it angered her.

“I’m not getting into bed with you!” She hissed at him.

“I wish you would trust me Beth, I would never do anything to harm you.”

“Then why do you have me chained like some animal?” Her tone was harsh.

“It’s not hurting you, I’ll let you go once you've learned to accept it here. Once you've accepted me.” He was being condescending as if explaining something to a child.

“I’ll never accept being here!” She yelled at him, part of her wished there were walkers outside to hear her shouts and bring them down upon the both of them.

“Beth.” She heard the movement of material, her eyes only making out a dark outline of a body in front of her. “Our union has been ordained by God, you _will_ come to accept me as your provider, protector and husband. Now get in bed, I’m tired.”

“No! I won’t-” She was cut short, feeling his hand grip her chin tightly.

“Beth, I’ve already told you twice, I will not repeat myself again. Get in the bed. Now.”

     He left no room for argument, sliding into bed she felt him pull her into his side. Sleep evaded her, the scent of this man behind her disgusted her and her body knew something wasn't right, she let her thoughts wonder to Daryl. Did he make it out, did he think she had abandoned him? She closed her eyes to pray, to pray for Daryl, her sister Maggie, Glenn, everyone from the group, and finally, she prayed for herself. She needed to find the strength to escape from this nightmare and somehow make her way back to her family, to her rightful place with the group. In her heart she knew they were out there, she just had to have hope that they were looking for her and that they would find her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s the first Daryl chapter in The Breaking of Beth Greene. Remember, this goes AU before the season finale. Also, I warned in the first chapter and I will warn again, this is going to get dark, this is how I feel the Marauders arc should have gone.

Chapter Two

            It had been a week since Daryl had been brought into Joes’ ragtag group of men and in that time he was having a hard time coming to grips with it. It reminded him of his time with Merle, before everything happened, wandering around and raising hell along the way. When he had been confronted about Joe about the rabbit he had been scared that he was going to die, but then Joe had called Len out on lying and they had beaten him to death. Daryl shook his head, the rules were simple, don’t lie, claim what you want, take care of your own ass and _always_ listen to Joe. The punishments were swift and harsh, it kept the group in line.

            Joe, the man in charge, Daryl didn’t know what to make of him. He was a man of his word and had a code that he lived by, sure it was a fucked up one, but Daryl could understand him. There was a safety in his code and it scared him that he could embrace it as quickly as he had. What would the others say seeing him with this gang, he had seen them back at the quarry, back when he was with Merle, they had looked at him like the shit under their shoes. He knew if they caught him like this all that he had worked for since then would be tossed out the window and the looks would start again. Joe didn’t look at him like that, when he was sitting broken in the middle of the road, when he had clocked him good, he had looked at him as an asset and embraced him into the group. He had been patient, explaining the rules, and he had saved his ass when Len had attempted to oust him over a fuckin’ rabbit.

            Daryl had asked them where they were going and he had been told the story of some asshole who had killed a friend of theirs, Lou, while he was on the shitter. He had shaken his head, that was a fucked up way to go, with your pants around your ankles tryin’ to unload. They were currently making their way to a place called Terminus, they’d tracked him to the railroad tracks and they were making their way to a safe zone. When they’d told him about the supposed safe zone Daryl wondered about the prison group, had they gone there? What if the person who’d taken Beth had been from there and just thought they’d saved a girl from the walkers. No, he knew better. There was no such thing as a safe place, he’d fucked up and Beth had paid the price because of it. He would never make that mistake again, the world was a fucked up place, the people in it were fucked up, and the fucking world was fucked.

            Currently they were set up in the woods, wire and cans surrounding the perimeter, everyone was off doing their own shit, Daryl had already come back with a squirrel and was skinning it when he saw Joe make his way under the wire. Nodding to him he continued to pull the skin from the meat before starting a low fire.

“So what’s yer story boy?” The older man watched his every move and it unnerved him a bit.

“Ain’ got no story ta tell.” He skewered the dead animal on a stick and placed it over the fire. All there was left to do was wait as it cooked.

“Now that ain’t true…” Daryl looked up quickly, nervous that a beating would follow. “We all got somethin’ to tell...now what’s yer story.”

            He didn’t want to risk it so he talked, “World went ta shit, me an’ my brother got separated…was in a group for a long while…shit hit the fan an’ we lost everythin’. People died, I got out with….a girl…” He shook his head, he didn’t want to talk about this, he didn’t want to remember Beth.

“Tha’ when we found ya?” Daryl could only give a tense nod as his jaw clenched at the memory. “Ya looked like a broken man…ain’t right fer a man ta look like that!” Joe barked at him. “Some girl got ya wound up, bes’ move on.”

“Ya don’ get it!” Daryl snarled back at the older man who grinned at him.

“Oh yea? Wha’ was ‘er pussy tha’ good? ‘Er tits dispense beer?” Daryl lunged at him and Joe laughed as he easily beat the younger man down.

“Beth was better than anythin’ in this fucked up world! I was suppose’ ta protect ‘er!” He struggled beneath the graying man.

“Now tha’s where ya thinkin’ wrong!” He punched Daryl in the face and pulled him up by his vest so they were eye to eye. “In this world, ya ain’ got nobody ta protect but yerself! The strongest survive an’ the weak get eaten! Tha’ bitch was weak! Yer strong, you was meant fer this world! _We_ was meant fer this world! We take care o’ each other as much as we can, but yer on yer own fer the most. Now you listen good, ya need to get over that tail or yer gonna be dead an’ tha’s a waste of a good bowman.” He shoved Daryl away as he stood and walked away.

            Daryl shook his head, grimacing as he touched his swollen cheek, it would bruise, but he was lucky that’s all Joe had done. He only nodded his head in understanding, it was going to be hard, but he wanted to survive, and if he was going to survive, he was going to have to put Beth, Carol, Judith, Rick, everyone from the prison in a box and shove them all to the back corners of his mind. He thought about leaving this group, but that thought was short lived, he had never done well on his own, it was the reason he clung to Merle like he had. No matter what bullshit or how fucked up a situation his brother had put him in he was blood and he followed him to the ends of the earth. He wasn’t a leader, he was a follower. Daryl steeled himself, he was going to follow Joe and his group wherever they led him, and he _was_ going to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is a short chapter but I promise, the next Daryl chapter will be longer and it will pick up! Please review and let me know what you think! If you find any mistakes please let me know.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, this is the second chapter that revolves around Beth. I revised and added some things from when I posted last night. I want to note that I have not read the comics and my portrayal of Father Gabriel does not coincide with the book and if he’s brought up in the TV series, he more than likely will not coincide with that version either. This is how I feel that the arc should go but I know that it will be too dark for AMC. This chapter has mentions of implied rape, you have been warned.

Chapter Three

            The following morning she had tried her hardest to get Father Gabriel to take her back to the mortuary to look for Daryl but he would not budge on the subject. He told her that all was lost, there was no way the wicked man that had been with Beth could have survived the swarm of damned, it would be best if she just prayed for his unfortunate soul and moved on. She had shaken with rage and snapped at him.

“He’s a good man! You don’t know anything about him! He’s more of a man than you could ever hope to be!” Dark eyes flashed and he was on her in an instant.

“Did you lay with that man? Is that why you’re so quick to defend him, had he already tainted your light before I could save you? We will pray for your soul Beth, you will have to earn His forgiveness and I will be here to guide you.”

He gripped her arm and pushed her to her knees before him, praying that God forgive her for partaking in sins of the flesh, she was weak and the temptation too great. Shoving him off she stood up, the sound of her chains on the wood were loud and echoed in the empty church.

“He never touched me, he wouldn’t do that, why can’t you believe he was good?”

“I saw him, I know how he looked at you, saw it when you were at the cemetery, when you walked into the house. He looked at you and there was sin in his heart.” Beth shook her head, she couldn’t believe that.

“Doesn’t the Bible say…Judge not…so that you are not judged.” She struggled to find the words. He stood straighter and looked her in the eye, unwavering in his gaze.

“’Do not give what is holy to dogs, and do not throw your pearls before swine, or they will trample them under their feet, and turn and tear you to pieces.’ That man was a dog! And you Beth, you are a pearl in this world, precious, meant to be protected and that’s what I did. I took you before he could trample you and leave you broken.”

There was no talking to him, no matter how much Beth tried to convince him to let her go, he believed he was doing good and would not be swayed. She had cried, they were sobs of desperation and she hoped that they would sway the priest, but they did nothing.

The first week had been the hardest for Beth, she had no privacy and had been subjected to the Father’s rigorous schedule. They would rise early for prayer, eat a modest breakfast of whatever canned good they had, step outside and tend to the humble garden that had been planted, whenever the mood struck him he’d make Beth sing Hymns, and after a day in the burning sun, they’d retire together to the cramped room for final prayers and dinner. The nights were the worst, after the lights went out Gabriel would pull Beth close to him, molding her to his body and she was powerless to stop him as he slept. The nights were long, her mind wouldn’t stop as she tried to think of a way out of this hell.

He hadn’t trusted her to let her walk about unchained and he hauled the massive chain with them wherever they went, it reminded her of the workers she’d seen shackled along the sides of the road working to clear brush on chain gangs before the world went to shit. She had tried her best to outsmart him and get him to unlock the shackle so she could go relieve herself; instead, he secured her to the tree and told her to call for him when she had finished. He thwarted everything she threw at him. When she feigned food poisoning he gave her ipecac to help her expel the _bad_ food and after she had finished puking, they continued on with their day as if nothing had happened. When she attempted to pocket the small knife he’d given her to cut vegetables he beat her before taking it, the next day he made her work alone, digging up grass surrounding the plot to expand the garden. When she asked him why he was making her work alone, he quoted Ephesians, “Let the thief no longer steal, but rather let him labor, doing honest work with his own hands, so that he may have something to share with anyone in need.”

He was able to pull quotes from the Bible and twist them to fit whatever situation he needed them to. She needed to do something drastic so she went as far as playing along, for the next three days she followed his every word, led prayers, sang without being asked to, fed him first before taking whatever was left. At night she climbed into bed with him, smiling at him before rolling over and letting him hold her. She did all this, hoping he would either slip up, or let her out of her shackle, instead she had sealed her fate.

Waking up on day eighteen of captivity Father Gabriel broke their routine. Instead of a modest breakfast he had laid out a feast that would have made up two days of their modest meals. When she looked at him with wide blue eyes he simply smiled at her before bowing his head to give thanks. It was the first time in a long time that Beth experienced a full belly and it left her feeling content, as she stood to get ready to head out to begin working the yard he shook his head telling her he would come fetch her. When he finally did, he brought flowers and led her outside, walking away from the garden she was shocked when he brought them to a gazebo and sat the two of them on a bench after binding her to a weathered post. Her heart was racing and head reeling, this wasn’t right, this was _not_ normal.

“Beth, these last few days, you’ve opened up to me. I’m grateful for that. I knew you would come to see things my way and accept that this was meant to be.” Her palms began to sweat in her lap.

“Father Gabriel…I think we should get to work.” He shook his head no as he continued.

“I feel…the time has come that we become _one_.” She looked around, hoping to see a walker stumbling nearby but all was quiet as the Georgia sun shined down on the two of them. Had this been back before the turn, she would have been giddy for a proposal like this.

“I don’t want to hurt you…but I can’t, my answer is no.” Waiting for his reaction she didn’t expect him to chuckle.

“You misunderstand Beth. I am not asking for your hand, I am _telling_ you that tonight you will be my wife and I your husband.” She felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over her head and a shiver ran down her spine.

“You…you can’t _take_ me…as your wife if I don’t…the Bible is against this. You can’t have me when I don’t want you to!” She was near hysterics at this point as tears rolled down her sunburnt cheeks.

“’And so train the young women to love their husbands and children, to be self-controlled, pure, working at home, kind, and submissive to their own husbands, that the word of God may not be reviled.’ You will come to love me in time, you already accept me in your life as your provider and protector.”

“No!” She rose to her feet, “I will never be yours! I was playing along, don’t you get that? Don’t you get that nobody, no _woman_ in their right mind would _ever_ want you as their husband? You expect me to be with a man who killed his congregation and has been alone _so_ long that he had to _take_ me because he got lonely. I should have _stayed_ in that house with Daryl, if we died at least we would have died together! Instead you dragged me into your own hell and I will never forgive you! I hope you rot in hell for this! God will _never_ forgive you!” She couldn’t breathe, her body hummed and adrenaline pulsed through her veins.

“You don’t know a damn thing!” A groan was heard and they both looked out to see a walker stumbling towards them. “I think it’s time that you meet your judgment. I will pray for you Beth.” He stepped down from the gazebo, carefully dodging the walker who was making his way towards Beth who was struggling with the shackle on her ankle. She looked up with wide eyes and saw the Church door close before turning blue eyes to the walker that was stumbling towards her, arms out grasping at air.

Looking around there was nothing for a weapon and she didn’t know how she was possibly going to survive. She cursed Gabriel for latching her to the solid post instead of the less sturdy railing. She looked at the wood that ran down from the railing and began kicking, a snap at the bottom of the wood caught her attention and she began shaking the piece of wood back and forth before it finally snapped free in her hands. Her heart thrummed in her ears as the walker made its way up the steps, he was close and she could see the decayed flesh almost falling off of his face. She drove the wood forward into its head, wincing at the splinters that pierced her hands. He crumbled immediately, taking her makeshift weapon with him and she cursed before pulling it from him.

“I’m alive you son of a bitch! You hear me? I’m alive!” Had she been thinking clearly she would have worried about drawing another walker but she was running high off adrenaline, she was alive. She had taken him out on her own and she was _alive_!

            As the rush wore off she settled down back down on the bench and with her only means of defense next to her, began pulling the slivers of wood from her hands. After, she looked to her ankle, she had been playing with her restraint until her ankle was raw and swollen, there was no slipping out of it and she had nothing to pick the lock. The chain was strong and the support beam it was attached to would not budge, Beth was stuck until her captor decided otherwise. She kept her eye out for walkers as she watched the world go by, leaves rustled in the breeze, the sun slowly journeyed across the sky. Turning a lazy eye to the church doors she watched and waited for them to open but they never did. As the sun set and night fell there was still no sign of Father Gabriel and she began to worry, was he going to keep her out there alone all night?

Her eyes adjusted to the moonless night and she was able to see outlines in the darkness. Gripping her makeshift weapon to tightly that her knuckles were white, she watched for walkers. She was scared, being out in the open went against every survival instinct that she had and her mind began to play out scenarios of a herd stumbling across her. Being shackled out there she was prey to anything that decided to make a meal of her, not just the walking dead.

She looked up at the sky and wondered if her sister was out there, looking up at the same sky and thinking about her. Of course, they were family and after losing their father, they were all that the other had left….well, _Maggie_ was all that she had left. Her sister still had her husband, Glenn, at least she hoped he was still alive. Beth thought about a reunion, everyone who had survived, together again. She would hold Judith for a whole day, signing and rocking the small girl, even when she got fussy and would squirm in her arms, Beth would not let her go until she had had her fill. Maggie, she’d hug her and they would reminisce about their dad, reliving all the good times they had together before, together, they came to peace with what had happened to him. Daryl, oh how she wanted to see him again. She’d embrace him and hold onto him for hours, she’d let him know how sorry she was for leaving him to fend for himself at the mortuary, and she’d thank him for keeping her safe while they _were_ together. She might even be brave enough to tell him how their last night together had sparked a flame in her heart for him, how she loved him differently from all the other survivors but no less.

            As the sun rose she heard the door of the old church open and watched as Father Gabriel made his way out behind the Church without so much as a glance towards her. As the hours ticked away she heard the rustling of leaves and turned her head to see a walker stumble out of the tree line. Crouching down she watched as it made its way across the field and frowned when it passed the church completely before it disappeared in the distance. The day passed slowly and sweat was dripping from her, she’d kill for some water, her lips were chapped and she had to keep from biting off the cracked skin. Her eyes caught movement and she saw the man in black make his way towards her carrying a water bottle.

            He placed it at the foot of the steps, looking at the walker that lay dead in the gazebo with her. He didn’t say anything before he turned and left without a word, scurrying back into the church for the night. She frowned and climbed over the corpse before stopping short of the bottle, she wanted to cry, it wasn’t fair, the thing she wanted most was just out of her reach. Using the slat of wood to bring it within her reach she cursed as she knocked the bottle over and swore as she watched the water spill out onto the ground before evaporating. She wanted to throw a fit but thought better of it, any noise could bring in a walker or a herd and she didn’t want that. As her stomach growled, she ignored the hunger pains that began to eat at her, she’d gone a day and a half without eating. The night was quiet and she lost herself in her thoughts again though she was having a harder time staying awake as sleep deprivation began to settle in.

            The same happened the following day and by the end Beth wasn’t sure she’d be able to make it. It was painful to swallow, her body was crying out for water and she was only sleeping in fragments, fear of a walker getting her kept her awake. At the end of the day Father Gabriel came again and watched her before switching out the water bottle. It was at the end of the third day that Beth cracked.

“I’m sorry!” It came out more garbled but he understood and instead of setting down her water, he handed it to her. She took it from him quickly and choked as it made its way down her parched throat.

“I prayed for you Beth…I prayed to God that you would be forgiven and come to your senses. He has tested you and here you are.” He sounded so happy and he kneeled before her, brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Pulling the key from his robes he gathered her chain from the post and helped her to her feet as she leaned against him, together they made their way slowly to the church.

“Tonight, we will break bread as husband and wife and give thanks. I will let you rest before you begin your wifely duties.”  Beth could only nod as he locked the doors behind them and they made their way to the back room. She managed a few bites of food before exhaustion overtook her and she passed out on the bed, not even stirring when he climbed in next to her and held her close.

            The morning came too quickly and she groggily opened her eyes wishing she could go back to bed. He kissed her blond head and he began his morning routine, she watched from the bed as he began stuffing food into a bag and grew confused.

“Are we leaving?”

“No, enough time has passed. I am going to the mortuary to set up for the next group. I’ll be back before nightfall.” He looked up at her and smiled. “I want you to rest today, for when I get back.”

“I…tonight…I don’t want to…” Her voice cracked and he shook his head.

“It’s ok to be scared, a woman’s first time can be painful…but I promise, I will be gentle.” She flinched as he approached her. “Tonight, we complete our union before the eyes of God and we become one. Rest.”

            He left a bottle of water on the table next to her along with some fresh vegetables along with a can of soup and spoon. They prayed together for his safe return and she watched him place the key to her freedom on a hook next to the door, feet out of her reach. With a final glance to her, he shut the door behind him as he left her alone for the day.

            As soon as she heard the church doors close she was up and trying to find a way to reach that key. Everything that was within her grasp was used but in was all in vain, she could _not_ get to that key and the weight of what was go come set in. She was not ready for what was going to happen, she had never been with Jimmy, being sixteen she had wanted to wait for them to get married. When she was with Zach all they had ever done was some heavy petting with a lot of kissing, he had died before they could go all the way. Thinking back, maybe she should have made the move on Daryl, playing ‘I Never’ would have been the perfect time to spring her lack of sexual experience on him, maybe something would have come of it. If she had to lose her virginity to anybody she would rather it be Daryl, not some religious nut job who thought her his wife.

            The sound of the front doors banging open and hushed whispers had her attention in an instant. A smile broke across her face, she was saved! Praying it was somebody she knew, Rick, Daryl, Maggie, she’d even take Bob whom she’d never spoken to. When the door opened she saw a boy around sixteen enter the room, gun raised and pointed at her. She held up her hands to show him she was unarmed and still alive. He looked her up and down as he lowered his weapon and set it down on the nearest space. He looked dirty and his clothes were worn, a mess of black hair fell into his brown eyes, he gave her a smile that was cute and she returned it with one of her own.

“I’m Beth. You have no idea how glad I am to see you.” She took a step towards him and her chain made noise dragging his gaze from her to the chain. He tsked and glanced behind him.

“Looks like ya got yerself in a bit o’ trouble there Beth.” He pulled the door closed behind him and the smile on Beth’s face disappeared.

“Yea…I need help…can you let me go…I need to get back to my group.” She fidgeted as he approached her.

“Now be smart girl, we both know wha’s goin’ to happen.” As he approached he had pulled his buckle free and unbuttoned his pants, pulling his zipper down. “Don’ wan’ no fight.” His accent was thick and voice surprisingly deep for his age.

            He reached Beth whose feet were frozen to the floor in horror, he caressed her cheek almost tenderly before his hand lowered to her jeans and began fumbling with her own button and zipper. That seemed to snap her out of it and she pushed him away, she had no weapon on her and her limbs felt like lead weighed down with dread.

“You can make this easy on yerself, don’ fight me, I’ll hurt ya.” He approached her again and yanked on her pants causing her to let out a blood curdling scream. “Stupid bitch!” He slapped her across the face and threw her down on the bed. She let out another scream and the door was kicked open revealing the face of an angry overweight man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but it all picks up in the next couple of Chapters. Let me know what you think so far, I appreciate the feedback. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who’s reviewed so far. I know the first few chapters are a slow build but I promise, it will pick up. I was aiming to get this out by Friday but my muse is working overtime. Heads up, this chapter is dark!  
> Warning!!!!! A girl is raped in this chapter. I did not go into detail with the scene and did not depict any intercourse. It is alluded to and flat out said, but NOT described.

      It wasn’t long after his confrontation with Joe that Daryl finally accepted that everyone he’d known from the prison was gone, whether dead or alive, they were not a part of his life any longer. It was painful to accept, but after he came to terms with it, everything seemed easier to accept. They group was in no rush to reach Terminus, stopping frequently in the towns or country homes they encountered along the way. Small scuffles broke out whenever canned goods were found and multiple people staked a claim at the same time, Joe would usually end the argument with a ruling to either share, or give it up to him.

     They’d been following the tracks for half a day when they spotted a sign letting them know of a nearby town, their leader led them away to scavenge and  see if anything useful could be found. Daryl scuffed his boots along the cracked pavement, a few walkers had been quietly dispatched by Dan and Harley, this place was a complete ghost town. The window to the general store was smashed in and it looked to have been picked clean, there was a diner and police station that didn’t look to be fairing any better. The only building that looked secure was the red bricked town hall. Tony, Joes right hand man tested its doors, they didn’t budge. He peered into the window before running down the steps to Joe.

“We’ve got movement in there. Keepin’ quiet, don’t think it’s walkers…could always sneak aroun’ back, see if there’s a window or somethin’ to get in. Whatcha think boss?” He wiped his brow, a scowl on his aged face.

“Sounds like a mighty fine idea Tony!” He clapped his shoulder. “Take Billy an’ Dan wit’ ya. Me, Harley, an’ Daryl will get their attention fer ya!”

     The three men made their way to the back of the building, Daryl didn’t know what kind of distraction they were supposed to make and he looked to Joe for his orders. Instead of giving orders Joe cocked the hammer of his pistol and fired a shot in the air. Daryl swore in his head, mother fucker was gonna bring every walker within hearing distance down on them!

“Now I know yer in there! Come on out an’ let’s make nice!”

A shot hit the ground near their feet, Harley and Daryl scurried for cover while Joe just stood there, unflinching.

“Next one…won’t miss!” The voice belonged to a man, he sounded old, huffing between words as he yelled out at them.

“Now, now. I’ma reasonable man…” Daryl had to scoff at that. “We’re just a small group o’ survivors lookin’ ta fin’ a place ta lay our weary heads.”

“Pick another buildin’, this one’s taken! I’m gonna give ya…to the count of five…to get the hell outta my line of site…before I unload my gun on ya! One…Two…” The sound of gunfire and screams filled the building and Daryl’s adrenaline pumped through his veins.

“Showtime boys!” Harley and Joe ran to the door which was being held open by Ben. Jogging to catch up, Daryl took in the scene before him. The gunfire had stopped, looking around he saw Tony fighting with Billy who had his hand fisted in the greasy black hair of a sobbing girl. His ears began to ring as he saw her small frame, she couldn’t have been more than seventeen, tears ran down her dirt stained face as she reached for the body of an elderly man. He attempted to lift the gun in his hand to aim at Billy but was stopped when Joes boot slammed down on his hand causing him to let out a pain filled cry.

“Ya don’ wanna be doin’ tha’ old timer.” Joe tsked at him.

“Please…my granddaughter…she didn’t do no harm…” Tears filled his eyes as he looked up, blood beginning to leak out of the corners of his mouth, it wouldn’t be long before he succumbed to his wounds.

“Ya mean to tell me, that tha’ fine piece o’ ass is yer kin?” Joe sent a lustful sneer in the girls’ direction. “Well ya see we’re gonna have a problem there…cause my boys have set claim to ‘er. An’ wha’ kinda person would I be, if I didn’ give ‘em what’s _theirs_?”

            Daryl’s mind reeled, he was going to be sick. These people had done nothing to them, they’d been trying to survive and now one was sure as dead, and the other. He shuddered to think what was going to happen to the girl now that a claim had been laid on her. Daryl thought about what he could do to help them, to save them from this fucked up situation, but no matter how hard he racked his brain, there was no way that he was going to be able to take out five armed men alone.

“Please, she’s only a girl…” Joe applied pressure to the man’s hand and he cried out.

“Grandpa!” She struggled in Dan’s’ grasp and earned a harsh yank on her hair. She was fighting hard, trying to get away and Daryl had to look away, biting his thumb in nervous habit.

“She’s got spirit don’t she? I hope you squirm like this when I’ve got ya under me…” Everyone laughed at that. Everyone but Daryl…he needed to get out of there, he couldn’t do this.

“Joe, I’m gonna go keep watch outside…that shot’s gonna bring in a fuck load o’ walkers…” He waited for approval.

“Ya really wanna miss tha show?” Joe just shook his head. “Fuckin’ pussy…Listen ol’ man…I wan’ ya to look at yer lil girl over there…see ‘er?” He nodded slowly. “My boys ‘ere, they’re gonna take turns fuckin’ ‘er…makin’ ‘er scream…makin’ ‘er squirm…” The grayed man was crying, looking at the only family he had left in the world, listening to what was going to happen to her and he knew he couldn’t stop it.

“No…no…” It was his mantra, he didn’t need to hear this, Joe was just prolonging his torture.

“An’ then-” Joe’s head swung up, fury in his eyes when he saw the bolt piercing the now deceased mans’ head.

“Wha’ the fuck?” The butt of Joes gun connected with Daryl’s temple making his head spin as he stumbled back. “Did I tell ya that ya could kill ‘im? No! Ya follow orders, _my_ orders!” A backhand to his cheek caused Daryl to fall into the wall, sliding down. “Get ‘im up! Dan, Billy. ‘ave yer fun but make it quick. Rest o’ ya, why don’ ya give Daryl ‘ere a lesson on wha’ ‘appens when ya think on yer own?”

     With that, Joe lit up a cigarette and stalked outside, leaving behind a group of men, all sharing the same maniacal grin. The building was filled with muffled screams from a young woman and grunts that came from Daryl as he silently took his lesson. He hadn’t wanted to be here when they did this, when they violated an innocent girl. Daryl couldn’t help but wonder, was this what Beth was going through right now, had a group as mean and unholy as his found her and taken her for their sick amusement? A kick to his ribs stopped those thoughts and he started to worry about himself.

     Daryl wasn’t a stranger to beatings, his dad had made sure of that. But this was different, he didn’t have his brother to save him, to come in and take the licks for him or distract them so he could crawl off to a corner to tend his wounds. He didn’t know how long it lasted, it could have been fifteen minutes or an hour, all he knew was when Joe stuck his head in telling them to wrap up, he was grateful.

“Get yer ass up! We got a herd coming!” Daryl struggled to turn over to his stomach and reached for his bow only to have it taken out of his grasp. “I’ll get it fer ya, yer gonna slow us down already.” He couldn’t make out who was talking, he saw the hazy blur leave the building and struggled to get up.

“Tha…Thank you…” He looked to see a hazy figure on the floor. It was the girl. “For my…grandpa.”

Even though he couldn’t see the pain etched on her face, it was evident in her broken voice. He grunted.

“Kill me.” It came out so quickly that he almost missed it.

He shook his head, “Nah.”

“You have to! They shot me…I can’t get nowhere….please…I’m dead already…I don’t want to become one of those things…please.” He couldn’t take the desperation in her voice.

“Ain’t got no weapon.” He heard movement as she pointed to her grandfather.

“Get his gun.” Daryl looked to the body and made out a black blob that he assumed was the gun the old man had shot at them with. Reaching down he clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to vomit from the vertigo. He stumbled to the girl and aimed for her head.

“Thanks.” She whispered before he fired.

The only sound was a click. He cocked and tried again. Another click. Checking the clip he ran his finger over the top of the magazine and cursed, there was no ammo.

“Boy! Get yer ass out ‘ere ‘fore ya learn yer final lesson!” Joes impatient voice reached his ears.

“Fuckin’ hell!” Daryl threw the gun away from him. “I’m sorry girl…” He took a step away but was stopped by her hands gripping his leg.

“You can’t leave me!” He clenched his hands together, he had to get the hell out of there or he was as good as dead. Daryl took another step, shaking her hands off of him.

“You can’t leave me! Please!”

     Every step he took away from her weighed heavy on his mind, was he really going to do this? She had said it herself, she was as good as dead anyway. Stumbling into the blinding light he felt somebody grab his vest and pull him down the stairs.

“Hurry the fuck up! Ya got it right when ya said there’d be a shit load o’ them biters comin’. Rang the fuckin’ dinner bell!” The excited voice sounded like Bill, but he could be wrong, didn’t exactly make much conversation with the group. As they walked away from the town, heading back for the tracks Daryl could hear the screams of the nameless girl as she became dinner to a hungry herd. He knew he would never be able to erase that sound from him memory as long as he lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter 4, let me know what you think and tell me what you do or don’t like and I’ll see what I can add or tweak. Thanks for reading!


End file.
